Owlets Meet Buckbeak
by Whip-Owl
Summary: The owlets of CleveXOtulissa and TwilightXElna go back to the time of the Others. While there, they meet and befriend and interesting flying creature. *Sequal to Basilisk at Hogwarts. Original Guardiens at Hogwarts.*
1. Chapter 1

Story

(Ah, the third in the series. Disclaimer: I don't own Ga'Hoole or Harry Potter. I also don't own the idea to name one of the owlets after Cleve's brother. Someone else came up with that.)

"Hey! Come back with my glasses!" Arison cried out.

"Come and get em, if you can see them." Midnight giggled. Then she sprinted off with Arison not far behind.

Arison had the advantage though. He could fly. Midnight reached the edge of the hollow. "Yipe!" she cried, digging the claws of one of her talons into the bark so as not to fall. The other talon held Arison's glasses. Arison took to the sky and grabbed them. "No fair!" Midnight pouted.

"No fair? You shouldn't have taken them in the first place." Arison objected. He landed down.

"But I'm so _bored." _Midnight whined. "You'll be selected for a chaw soon, and I can't even leave the nest."

Arison sighed. She had a point. Then his eyes lit up. "I've got an idea. Let's go talk to Elna. She can tell us a story."

Midnight perked up. "Okay." Then ran to Elna and Twilight's hollow. "Mom! We want a story. About the magic Other place."

"And not the troll one. We hear that too many times." Arison added.

Elna looked up and smiled. "That can be arranged. But don't you think your siblings will want to hear it too?"

Midnight and Arison looked at each other. "I guess. . ." Midnight admitted.

"I'll go get them." Arison flew out. He came back with Midnight's brother Flame. His own brother, Claymore, named after their dad's brother. And he brought his two sisters, Areen and Eva.

"You're telling a story?" Eva asked hopefully.

"And not the troll story?" Areen asked.

Elna shook her head. "No. this story is before that. When I nearly became deaf from hearing mandrakes. And get this, _I _was the one who got in trouble."

Soren peered inside as Elna told her story. She seemed to have a limitless supply of them. Sometimes he wondered if he should add a chaw to the tree, one about Others, Elna would teach it. But he couldn't think of anyone who would join that chaw.

(So, I hope this turns out better than Basilisk at Hogwarts. It might just be me, but that one seemed to flop.)


	2. Chaws

Chaws

(I'm sorry if the chapters are coming slower than usual. With school back up, I'm a lot more busy.)

Arison jumped on Eva, lightly, once night arrived. "Eva! Wake up!"

"Wha-?" she blinked sleepily at him. She always had been a heavy sleeper.

"Today is the day we get tapped for our chaws." He reminded her. "Claymore and Areen are already up and waiting for us."

That got Eva awake. "Great! Let's go." So they joined their awaiting siblings.

"See you guys got here." Claymore said, pointing out the obvious. Arison nodded.

"Let's see what chaws we'll get!" Eva sang happily. Arison flicked his glasses on. At least his siblings didn't make fun of him for that. Though Midnight was hardly the only one.

Claymore looked first. He would be in search-and-rescue chaw. He grinned. The others looked at each other knowingly. He'd always wanted to be in that chaw.

Areen looked next. She was in colliering chaw. She cheered. This one hadn't been surprising. They all knew Areen could see things in the fire, much like the former leader, Coryn.

Eva came up looked after that. She made a girly squeeling noise. "Navigation! I made it."

Arison was next. He wondered what chaw he'd be in. He was pretty good at a few things, but not one thing in particular. He gulped and looked. It was blacksmithing. He was a little confused, there were other things he was better at, or so he thought. Then again, something he thought he'd better at was Ga'Hoology, and he hadn't particularly wanted to do that.

His siblings looked over his shoulder at what he'd gotten. "You're going to be a blacksmith?" Areen asked. "Lucky."

"Yeah. I guess. . ." Arison said.

Areen looked like she was going to question his response, but Eva saved him. "Come on. I'm hungry." She said. So his sisters left.

He was about to follow when Claymore put a wing on his shoulder. "Are you alright? You don't seem particularly . . . happy, about your chaw."

_There have been worse responses. _Arison thought. But that wasn't the type of way you responded to Claymore. "I don't know." He sighed helplessly. "I just feel like I won't be good at it."

"Oh don't worry. You're good at just about everything now that you have those." He waved a wing at Arison's glasses. "And the rybs now what they're doing. They wouldn't have put you in blacksmith chaw if you couldn't do it."

Arison smiled weakly. "I guess you're right." Then they when after their sisters.


	3. Bell

Bell's Mate

(I felt like this should be brought up a some point. No time like now.)

Soren looked outside. The sun just seemed to be going down. Despite all the things that had to be done, he wasn't in a hurry to get up. _I must be getting older than I thought. _

He got up and walked to edge of the hollow and looked out. He gave an amused smile as he watched Midnight run into the roots. She was either off on some 'adventure' or playing hide and seek with the others. Then he saw something he hadn't been expecting. Bell was flying nearby with a male barn owl. And she was . . . flirting?

Soren turned around. "Pelli, could you come here for a second?"

Pelli nodded and walked over. "What is it?"

Soren waved his wing to the male barn owl. "Do you know who that is?"

Pelli nodded. "That's Ajin. He and Bell have been a couple for a while."

Soren blinked in disbelieve. It wasn't that anything seemed wrong with Ajin. But Bell was his daughter. "How do I not know about this?"

Pelli shrugged. "Well, you have a lot of other things to worry about. And you were in the time of the Others for half a year. . ." Soren sighed and looked at the ground. Pelli had a point of course. Then she was talking again. "Speaking of things to worry about, we better go, or will miss our first meal of night."

Soren nodded. He and Pelli flew to the dining hollow.


	4. Go Through

Go Through

(I should just stop making titles for the chapters. It's more work than it's worth.)

Midnight looked up at the glowing ball. She didn't even notice when Flame came behind her until he said "I found you."

Midnight jumped then. "Oh. Yeah, you did."

Flame smiled. "Great." He turned around and started walking out. Then he realized she wasn't following and stopped. He turned his head, but not the rest of his body, back around to face her.

She went back to looking at the portal. "It's weird Flame, to think there's a whole different world on the other side of this." She gestured with a talon at the portal. "It's even weirder to think our mom came from here." Flame nodded slowly, but he never thought of it like she did. She grinned at him, a usual sign she'd thought of some plan that seemed brilliant now and terrible later. "I think we should go through."

Flame's jaw dropped. "What?" he asked in disbelief.

"I want to see this world, and do things in it. Like our parents."

"Except King Soren almost got killed by a three headed wolf. And Bell was almost killed by a giant snake. Going through there is like having a death wish!"

Midnight rolled her eyes. "We're going to be guardians. They run into life threating danger all the time." Before Flame could object she added, "And if it'll make you feel better, we can bring Claymore, Areen, Arison, and Eva along. They're in chaws now, they can help us."

Flame sighed. "Alright, but it to be a _short _trip." He flew out to get the others. Oddly enough Areen and Eva wanted to do it was well, but Claymore and Arison were a little more skeptical of this plan. _What is it with girls? _Flame thought. But they all walked through.


	5. Diagon Alley

Diagon Alley

(It's very confusing to do this after making a Warriors story. And honestly, if I spelled Diagon Alley wrong, I don't really care.)

The six owls looked around; they had gone through the portal all right. They were in an Other building with a bunch of other animals. "Wow." Midnight said in awe. She was ahead of the others, looking out.

The other owls looked at each other, Arison shrugged and they went over to see what she was looking at. All of them quickly realized why she'd reacted that way. There were so many Others, and so many of their buildings.

Midnight looked at them. "Well, should we go explore?"

Areen grinned. "Oh yeah. I want to see the thing Digger talked about. Where you throw dust into the fire and it takes you places."

"I want to see what that thing is." Eva waved her wing at the place across the street with food.

Arison had barely been listening to them though. "What about that?" he pointed to a huge white building.

"Wow." Claymore said, looking at it. "I'm coming with you."

"What about you Flame?" Midnight asked.

Flame shrugged. "I think I'll just look around."

Midnight grinned. "Works for me." She turned to the other owls. "Let's meet back here at the end of the night." They all agreed to that and set off.

Flame and Midnight walked the streets together. It would've been nice if they could fly, but on the plus side, it was so late there were barely any Others out. Midnight noticed a smaller street, branching off into some darker shops. "What do you suppose that is?" she asked.

Flame shook his head looking nervous. "I don't know, let's just leave."

"Don't be silly, I want to look around." She walked down the street. She stuck to the sides as there were more people here. Flame scrambled after her.

There were far less shops here than in the main part. Midnight went to the biggest shop and slipped in. "Midnight! Let's get out of here!" Flame hissed.

Midnight ignored him and walked around the shop. "They've got some pretty weird stuff here." She said.

Flame let out an annoyed sigh and followed her. She hopped onto a table. There was a hand on pillow sitting there. _Creepy. _Flame thought.

Midnight touched it. It grabbed her talon and jerked it to the cushion. "EEE!" Midnight shrieked.

"Ahh!" Flame yelled, jumping back.

"Oh that's real helpful!" Midnight hissed. She clawed and yanked the hand until it let her go. Then she and Flame noticed an Other outside. He was coming in! "We need to hide!"

"In there!" Flame pointed to a large closet looking thing in the middle of the room. They jumped down and ran to it, slipping inside. They watched as the Other walked through the shop, looking at things. But in the end, he didn't buy anything. "Can we get out of here now?" Flame asked.

Midnight nodded, looking kind of dazed.

(Disclaimer: I don't own Ga'Hoole or Harry Potter.)


	6. Gringots

Gringots

(I have spared you the trouble of figuring out where Arison and Claymore are. By the way, a review would be nice.)

Arison and Claymore flew towards the white building. It had huge letters on it, but it was the Other language, and Arison didn't read Other. "Do you know what is says?" he asked Claymore.

Claymore shook his head. "Pity Areen isn't with us. She'd know."

Arison had to agree. It was annoying when Areen acted like a know it all, but it came in handy. They flew into the building and quickly flew to the ceiling to avoid attention. They weren't quick enough though. These creatures, that looked like Others but not quite, stared up at them. Luckily the creatures didn't do anything, they just watched the owls out of the corner of their eyes.

Arison and Claymore flew around the ceiling exploring. There wasn't much to see in this room though, and they couldn't go anywhere else. "This building is boring." Arison admitted.

Claymore nodded. "Let's leave."

* * *

Meanwhile, Areen was having an interesting adventure. She didn't know where to find the fire powder, so she was flying in and out of every building. One she found brooms, but she stayed away from those. Gylfie had had a bad adventure with them. Another was full of strange sticks she knew to be wands. The third building was full of books. Her eyes practically fell out of her head. _So many books. I'm in Glamoura. _

Then she noticed a strange book that seemed alive. She flew closer to investigate. The book launched out at her and started biting at her feathers. _What the racdrops! _Areen clawed it, it went reeling back making a wounded noise. She jumped back up, the book attacked her again. She slid into another room. She clawed the book out and panted.

Then she turned around. _Well, on the plus side, I've found the fireplace. _She thought.


	7. Too Late

Too Late for That

(Does anyone know where I got Areen's name from? I used another name from Ga'Hoole to get it.)

Arison and Claymore flew back to the shop they'd started at. Eva was sitting there eating something pink and creamy. She looked up when she heard them walking. Owls were silent fliers but loud walkers. She grinned. "Hi guys! You want to try some?" she held out the pick stuff. "It's frozen and sweet and yummy."

Arison and Claymore looked at each other. Claymore shrugged and took a bite. "Wow, this really is good."

Arison took a bite. It was strange a mushy, but sweet. That was when Flame and Midnight showed up. "Hi guys!" Arison called. "How was your night?" he asked.

Midnight opened her mouth to answer, but Flame beat her to it. "Don't even ask! Midnight led us into a place called nocturne alley, where she got attacked by a disembodied hand! And then we nearly got eaten by a book!"

Arison blinked. Flame wasn't one to get angry so easily. Midnight rolled her eyes. "Oh please Flame, it wasn't all bad. You liked the candy shop, and the wand shop."

Flame sighed and reluctantly. "Either way, I think we should get out of here before we get in trouble."

"We'll already be in trouble at the tree." Claymore pointed out.

Flame nodded. "True. So how about we say more trouble than we're already in?" Claymore nodded.

They were about to leave when Eva, finished with her food, looked up. "Where's Areen?"

The owls looked around, she wasn't there. "She wanted to find someplace with fire. Anybody know where that would be?" Claymore asked.

"They had a fireplace in the library we got attacked by a book in." Flame answered.

"Then let's go." Claymore, Arison, and Eva flew. Midnight and Flame had to walk.

They got there just in time to see Areen disappear in green flames. "Looks like we're too late. We'll have to go after her." Midnight said.

"But where'd she go?" Eva asked.

"Hogwarts is the only place she knows. My guess is, that's where she went." Claymore replied.

So they all flew in. Claymore grabbed some dust. "Hogwarts!" he shouted.


	8. Owlets?

Owlets?

Otulissa flew out of her hollow. She was going so fast she bumped right into Cleve. They both went spinning back into the hollow. "Sorry." Otulissa apologized, feeling utterly embarrassed.

"It's no problem." Cleve told her in Krakish. He then went back to Hoole. "What are you in such a rush for?"

"The owlets, they missed their first night in a chaw tonight. I'm going see where they were."

Cleve shook his head in hopelessness. "Probably to visit Midnight and Flame."

"Well they can't do that when they have lessons!"

That was when Twilight poked his head in. "Have you two seen Midnight and Flame?" he asked. "They've been missing all day and I figured, if they were anywhere, it's with your owlets."

Cleve and Otulissa looked at each other. This was getting more serious. "Our owlets are gone too." Cleve told him.

"I have a feeling Midnight had a new plan." Otulissa said.

"It doesn't matter who started this! They're missing!" Twilight yelled. Cleve and Otulissa blinked. Twilight hadn't gotten this mad in a while. _In fact, has he ever gotten this mad? _Otulissa wondered.

"Who's missing?" Soren asked. No one had noticed him come up; owls were silent fliers after all.

"The owlets." Twilight and Otulissa answered at the same time.

"That's not good." Soren unnecessarily said. He turned to Twilight. "You're the leader of search and rescue. I suggest you get together a group to look for them."

Twilight stared at the ceiling. "I'm getting a search and rescue party to find my own owlet." He muttered. Then he left the hollow.


	9. Hogwarts

Hogwarts

Claymore, Arison, Eva, Midnight, and Flame all burst out of the fireplace. Arison took off his glasses and cleared the smoke that was now on them.

"Wow." Eva said. Once Arison could see again, he realized why she had said that. This place really was impressive. "This place is awesome!" she cried.

They all froze when they heard footsteps. But no one came into the room. They all let out a sigh of relief. "You have to be more careful." Claymore warned them. "Maybe we can come back and explore this place sometime, but for now, let's just find Areen and get out of here."

They crept out, letting Claymore take the lead. "The Others are so big." Flame commented, looking at the furniture.

They made it to a window, only one problem. They were a few stories up, and Midnight and Flame couldn't fly yet. "How do we even know Areen's out there?" Midnight asked. "She couldn't have gotten that far ahead."

Claymore shook his head. "We'll find her faster if we fly." He pointed out.

"Didn't Gylfie find those things that make you fly one time? Brooms?" Arison offered.

Claymore nodded. "Alright, let's go." He flipped the window open, then turned to face Midnight and Flame. "We'll come back with brooms."

Midnight nodded impatiently. Arison, Claymore, and Eva flew out. They came back with one broom. "Since they're so big we figured you could share one." Arison explained.

"Great." Midnight responed. She took the broom and jumped up. It took her a little to control it, but she managed to figure it out. Then Flame hopped on. They all flew back out the window and started their search for Areen.


	10. Buckbeak

Buckbeak

Searching for Areen turned out to be a very difficult task. They managed to figure out she wasn't in Hogwarts and moved to the grounds. She was on the edge of the forest.

"Areen!" Claymore called. Areen turned around, looking surprised to see them.

Midnight and Flame pulled their broom to a stop. "Great. We found her. Can we go now?" Flame asked.

Areen looked down in embarrassment. "Right sorry." She apologized. Claymore opened his mouth, but before he could say anything they heard a loud squawk nearby. They all froze and turned toward it.

It was by far the strangest creature Midnight had ever seen. It was large, with a bird like front. But it's back looked like a different creature, Midnight couldn't place what. "A horse." Areen said, as if reading Midnight's mind. _Just another reason Areen's handy to have around. _Midnight thought.

"Well, he's blocking the way back out." Arison whispered.

"Okay relax." Claymore instructed. "He might be friendly"

"How do we find out?" Eva asked breathlessly.

_We shove someone in front of him. _Midnight thought. She turned to Arison. _He'll work. _She gave him a look. Arison had figured out what she was thinking. "Oh frink." He said as she shoved him out.

He looked up at the creature with big wide eyes. The creature looked at him. For a second nothing happened. "Well bow!" the creature snapped impatiently.

Normally, Arison was the type who asked why, but when facing a creature this size, he just did it. His glasses slipped off and Midnight had to cover her mouth with her wing so as not to laugh. The creature made an amused noise and bowed back.

Arison let out a sigh of relief, got back up, and put his glasses back on. "I'm Buckbeak by the way."

"Arison." Arison replied. "And I have some friends, and siblings. Can they come out?"

Buckbeak shrugged. "If they bow."

So the other owls came out. Buckbeak's eyes widened when he saw how many of them there were. But he bowed for all of them, only really pausing when he got to Midnight. "So, what are all your names?" he asked.

Claymore introduced them. Buckbeak nodded. He turned to Arison, "You have a lot of owls with you."

Arison shrugged. "Well, they're my siblings. And those two are the closest owls to our age at the tree-" he waved his wing at Midnight and Flame.

Then Buckbeak cut him off. "Wait. You all live in the same tree?"

"Yeah. The Ga'Hoole tree." Eva told him.

"The Ga'Hoole tree doesn't exist yet smart one." Midnight reminded her.

"Yet?"

"We come from the future." Arison explained. Buckbeak blinked, obviously still confused. "It's a long story."

Buckbeak shrugged. "I've got time."

The owls looked at each other. "Well, you met him first." Midnight said to Arison.

"But Areen's the smartest." Arison pointed out.

Areen sighed. "Alright. I'll explain." So she told Buckbeak about the portal, and Elna coming from this time, so they knew all about it. And, when he asked, they all described what things were like in their time.


	11. Ride

Ride

Buckbeak listened to every story they had, and between the six of them, they had a lot of stories. Even when they ran out of ones that had happened to them, there were the ones about the band. Midnight was always more than happy to remind them her dad was one of the original four.

Buckbeak made an amused noise. "I must say, for little owlets, a lot has happened to you."

Flame nodded. "You better believe it."

Areen meanwhile, was looking thoughtfully at Buckbeak. She had been doing that the whole time, and had been the one to ask what kind of creature he was. Apparently he was a hypogriff. "Can you really fly with those?" she asked, waving at his wings.

"Of course." Buckbeak opened his wings. They were much larger when unfolded.

Arsion blinked. "Wow." He said in awe.

"Lucky." Midnight muttered.

Buckbeak turned to her. "What do you mean? You can fly."

"Not yet." Midnight said. "See the fluff, no flight feathers."

Buckbeak nodded in a slow understanding way. "Well, you can ride me."

Midnight blinked in surprise. "What?" she and Flame asked at the same time.

"You two are small, I'll hardly notice. And I was hoping to fly soon anyway."

Midnight jumped up and down in excitement. "Oh yes! I'd love to ride you." She said.

"Me too." Flame added.

"Alright then." Buckbeak lowed himself to the ground so they could climb on. Then he turned to the other owls. "You can come too if you like." Claymore nodded and they all took to the sky.

Buckbeak flew over the lake. "Whoo!" Midnight yelled. She raised up her wings like she was the one flying. "This is much better than the broom." Flame nodded behind her.

Claymore, Areen, Arison, and Eva flew around Buckbeak. Then Areen looked at the sky. "Oh no!"

"What is?" Buckbeak asked.

"We've been gone a long time. We'll be in trouble for sure." Areen explained.

"I can fly you back to this portal you talked about." Buckbeak offered. "I've got some time before I'm needed." So he started over the forbidden forest, with the owls following.

"What are you needed for?" Arison asked.

"The big man who lives in the hut, Hagrid I believe is his name, he brought me here. He needs me for something important, though I couldn't figure out exactly what."

"Do you know what the Others are saying?" Areen asked in disbelief.

"Well, I understand them more than you owls seem to, but no, I don't speak Other." he replied.

"Oh." Areen seemed a little put out.

They made it back to Diagon Alley and the owls went scrambling to the pet shop. "Thanks for giving them a ride." Arison called.

"We'll see you again sometime!" Midnight added.

Arsion turned to her. "We will?"

Midnight nodded. Arison wanted to point out the problems with this, but right now, the important thing was going back through the portal.


	12. Back at the Tree

Back at the Tree

(Seriously, a review would be nice. And they do tend to help me get the chapters out faster.)

The owls came back though the portal. Knowing everyone would be worried about them by now, Arison flew out shouting. "We're back! We're alright!" his calls quickly attracted the attention of owls and soon a large portion of the chaw of chaws had arrived.

"Where have you six been?!" Otulissa demanded. "Aside from missing your first night in your selected chaw, you've got the whole tree in an uproar."

"I told her this was a bad idea." Flame said, pointing to Midnight.

Midnight sighed. "We went to the time of the Others. And we made this new friend named Buckbeak. He's a hypogriff."

Otulissa opened her mouth, most likely to yell at them again, and then realized what Midnight had said and closed it. "A what?"

Areen answered that. "A hypogriff. They are huge, with the front half of a bird, and the back half of a horse."

Otulissa shook her head. "I've heard some pretty crazy stories about the time of the Others. But that's a first. Do you know what she's talking about Elna?"

Elna shook her head. "I've seen some pretty crazy things though. So I suppose it's possible."

Midnight scowled. "It's more than possible!" she snapped. "We can show you." Then she yawned. "But not today."

Otulissa shook her head. "Not tonight either. You're all getting a flint mop for this."

They all groaned. "I blame you for this." Flame told Midnight.

"Some better tell Twilight they're back." Soren pointed out. "He's still got a search and rescue patrol out for them." Areen started at the ground, probably embarrassed they'd caused so much trouble.

"I'll go get him." Gylfie said, and she walked out.


	13. Return to Hogwarts

Return to Hogwarts

(Sorry this chapter took longer to get out. School.)

While the owlets caught up in their chaws, except Midnight and Flame, the band decided on who would go see the hypogriff. In the end they decided on four owls. Soren, because he was king of the tree, Otulissa because of her brains and being a parent, Twilight also for parent reasons, and his fighting had come in handy before, and Elna because she knew most about the world of the Others.

It was still a few nights before they went through the portal, the owlets had to wait until a night off from their chaws. Once they could take the time, they all ten of them went through the portal. Otulissa had a moment of shock when she first got there, most of them did. The other nine managed to get her going again.

"We'll take the fireplace." Areen said. "It'll get us there faster than flying." They led the way towards the library. "Oh, and by the way, watch out for the books that try to eat you."

Otulissa looked at the owlets in disbelief. "She's not making this up." Flame confirmed.

Otulissa sighed. "Fine, I will look out for flesh eating books."

They did see the eating books, but they stayed clear of them. Then the owls entered the room with the fireplace. "I don't think we're all going to fit in there." Soren said.

"Nope. Probably not safe anyway." Elna confirmed.

"We could go in with two groups of five." Otulissa offered. This seemed good to everyone. So Arison, Claymore, Areen, Eva, and Midnight went through first. As they'd already met Buckbeak it seemed like the best decision.

Then the other owls went to the fireplace. _Looks like we're returning to Hogwarts. _Soren thought. Then he tossed the dust down and shouted "Hogwarts!"


	14. Small Army

Small Army

Soren, Twilight, Elna, Otulissa, and Flame smashed into the fireplace. "It's a good thing we got out of the way fast." Arison said from outside.

The owls scrambled out of the fireplace. Otulissa looked around. "I wonder if we could find this place in our time." She said softly.

The other adult owls looked at each other. They had never really thought of it. It was sad to think Hedwig was dead in their time. In fact, it would probably be sad to see the kind of shape this place was in. "Let's just meet this Buckbeak." Soren said, turning to the owlets.

Claymore nodded. "This way." He led them out the window. With eight owls that could fly, they could carry Midnight and Flame, so no broom was needed.

"Now, Buckbeak will want you to bow, if he bows back we're fine." Arison explained.

"We should we have to bow?" Otulissa asked.

Arison shrugged. "Don't know. But he's a nice guy once you do." Otulissa looked skeptical, but kept flying.

Arison, as usual, was first to come up to Buckbeak. He bowed, taking off his glasses so they wouldn't fall off. Buckbeak bowed back. "Buckbeak, I brought some more friends and family this time. And it's, kind of a lot of owls."

Buckbeak gave him a raised eyebrow look. "How much is a lot?"

Arison shrugged helplessly. "I'm not going to lie; we could probably make up a small army."

Buckbeak gave this some thought. "Well, recently I had enough Others to make up a small army visit me. So it's not a problem."

Arison smiled a spun his head around. "Hear that guys?" he called.

They had, they all came out and bowed. Some of the ones who hadn't seen Buckbeak yet looked very shocked. Buckbeak bowed back to all of them. "I used to live in this world, but I never knew there were creatures called hypogriffs." Elna admitted with awe.

"Not many people do. I believe Hagrid was teaching the Others about me. Though one of them was horribly insulting! I attacked him. I thought Hagrid would be pleased, but he doesn't seem to like it." Buckbeak looked puzzled.

"Others." Midnight said in disgust. "I bet he didn't like it because you hurt one of his kind."

Buckbeak once again made the 'giving it thought' face. He sighed. "I suppose. So, who are these?" he nodded his head at the four new owls.

Soren walked forward. "I'm Soren."

Before he could continue Buckbeak asked "Does that mean you're the king of the Ga'Hoole tree?"

Soren blinked in surprise. "Yes. How did you know?"

Buckbeak jerked his head at the owlets. "They told me."

"Right. Well, this is Twilight, Elna, and Otulissa."

After introductions were done, it was agreed the owls would spend the rest of the night here, and take the fireplace back in the morning.


	15. Owls at the Owlery

Owls at the Owlery

Otulissa stared out at Hogwarts from another tall building with owls inside. It was one thing to hear about the time of the Others. It was another thing to be here. A snowy owl flew up and sat with her silently for a while. "You're from Ga'Hoole aren't you?"

Otulissa blinked. "Yes. I'm Otulissa."

"I'm Hedwig."

Otulissa smiled. "Nice to meet you."

There was another silence, then Hedwig requested, "Tell me about your time."

"What?"

"You guys have lived in this time, we don't know anything about yours."

Otulissa nodded. "Alright." She explained her time as best she could.

Slowly, more owls from the owlery came to listen. They each liked something different. A small, overly dramatic owl liked the holidays. One owl liked that they had their own star constellations. Apparently, owls here just used the constellations the Others had made in this time. And one owl liked the weapons. When she started explaining zong qui, and not needing weapons for it, the weapon liking owl flipped out. "Can we learn it?" he asked in excitement.

"Yeah, I want to learn too." another added.

Hedwig looked at Otulissa and shrugged. "It can't hurt."

Otulissa nodded. "Alright." She turned to all of them. "But I'm warning you, I'm not exactly an expert." They were okay with that though.


	16. Home

Home

"Otulissa?"

Otulissa turned around, Soren was standing there. "Yes Soren?"

"We're ready to go. You coming?"

"Oh yes." They flew over to where the other owls were waiting. They were going back by fireplace, though Buckbeak had offered to give them a ride again. "What were you doing with them?"

"Oh, they wanted to learn zong qui." She told him.

Soren nodded. "We'll get to visit Buckbeak again right?" Eva asked.

Soren looked at the parents. Twilight shrugged. "Of course." Elna added.

"So long as you get your work done." Otulissa said.

"Oh come on. We learn from Buckbeak. It's a little like having a chaw." Midnight argued.

Soren was a little surprised Midnight was the one to argue. She wasn't Otulissa's owlet. _Then again, hers aren't about to argue with her. _Soren thought.

Otulissa looked curious now. "What does he teach you?"

"Well, he tells me and Flame about flying. And he knows more about the Others than any owls do. And he tells us about other strange creatures. Apparently there's a giant squid in the lake, and there's this creature called a dragon. It's a giant flying lizard that spits fire."

Otulissa blinked in disbelief. "Seriously?"

"That one's she not making up. I've heard of dragons too." Elna said. She gave Midnight a smile.

Otulissa sighed. "Alright, your point is well made. But the things we learn about at the tree, are things we need to know. So that comes first."

Midnight looked at her parents. "She had a point there." Elna said.

Midnight groaned. "Fine."


	17. Visit

Visit

Arison looked around, "I don't see Buckbeak." He told his siblings.

"But this is where he always is." Eva objected.

"Not today." Arison repeated.

"Well then, let's go look for him." Midnight said.

They started back out of the forest when they saw two different creatures running close to the lake. "What's going on over there?" Flame asked.

Areen squinted out towards the creatures. "It looks like a cat chasing a rat to me." She shrugged. "That sort of stuff happens all the time."

Midnight looked disappointed, and then bored, that it wasn't something more interesting. "Let's just find Buckbeak." She said.

And they did find him. He was in the pumpkin patch near Hagrid's house. "Buckbeak!" Eva said brightly. She scampered over to him. "We were worried, you weren't in the forest like you usually are."

Buckbeak shook his head. "Sorry. But Hagrid's insisting I stay here. He's really very worried about something, but I don't know what."


	18. Missing Hypogriff

Missing Hypogriff

The owls and their parents flew back to Hogwarts, for another visit to Buckbeak, and Hedwig. They were flying over a court yard when Twilight's eye grew wide. "Wow." He said, waving his wing at what he was seeing. It was a man in black carrying in giant ax. "I thought these Others just used their wands."

Areen looked like she was about to go yeep. "Th-there's something on that ax. It might be blood."

Otulissa had already seen this and was quickly right next to Areen. "No. We don't know that. It doesn't even look like blood."

"One way to find out. We'll to where he lives." Cleve offered.

"Hagrid's hut!" Claymore announced. So the owls flew to Hagrid's hut.

"Oh great Glaux he's not here." Areen said. She dropped into the pumpkins and started crying.

Otulissa flew down. "Oh Areen," then she looked at what she was standing on. It was a broken pumpkin. "Areen, I don't think he's dead."

Areen stopped crying and the others flew closer. "Are you sure mom?" Arison asked. He hoped she was.

Otulissa nodded. "This stuff in the pumpkin, it looks like what was on that ax. And this one is just open."

Twilight came closer to the pumpkin and nodded. "It looks like it was broken by the type of thing that Other was holding. And he wouldn't have cleaned his ax of blood but not pumpkin juice."

The owlets were all excited and relieved at that. "Great. So where is he now?" Midnight asked.

They all looked at each other. No one had an answer for that. That is, until Hedwig flew over. "Hi guys. If you're looking for Buckbeak I have good news. He's-"

"Not dead." Otulissa offered.

Hedwig blinked. "You already figured it out."

"Yep." Twilight said proudly.

"Do you know where he is now?" Midnight asked hopefully.

"My Other and another one took him into the forbidden forest. They saved him." She said proudly.

Twilight laughed. "Your Other is always involved in something isn't he?"

Hedwig nodded. "That's why I like him so much."

Elna nodded. "Thank you Hedwig, We're going to see if we can find him now." They took off. Hedwig waved a wing in farewell.

(Not many chapters left. Like, two or three.)


	19. Werewolf

Werewolf

(I've thought about it, and I've realized there are more chapters to go than I predicted.)

The owls flew through the forest. Before they had gone far, they heard a loud howl. They froze in their flight, but stayed in the air. It sounded a little like the wolves of the beyond, but different. "What. Was. That?" Midnight asked.

"I'm scared." Eva commented.

"Maybe it's time to just leave. That didn't sound friendly." Cleve suggested.

"Good idea." Otulissa said.

Arison kind of wanted to stay, who knew when they'd be able to see Buckbeak again. But he didn't really want to meet the wolf who'd just howled. They turned around. He saw the wolf who'd howled. Right in front of him. Eva shrieked. Cleve grabbed her talon, "Move!" he shouted, pulling Eva along. The wolf swiped at them and they all split up.

Arison flew with Midnight running under him. The wolf chased after them. He grabbed Arison by the talon and dragged and him closer. Arison slashed his other talon across his face. The wolf growled and let go. Arison shot after Midnight. "Psst! In here!" she waved him into a hole near the roots of a tree.

They both went in and huddled up. The wolf came after them. He howled and looked around. For a second Arison hopped he wouldn't find them. Then he sniffed the air and turned towards them. It was clear he saw them. Arison heard Midnight breathe "Oh sprink."

The wolf lunged. Arison and Midnight screamed. Then something was attacking the wolf, sending him away. Something big with a horse half and wings. "Buckbeak!" Arison shouted.

Buckbeak turned to them and smiled. "Hi guys. Great night isn't it?"

"Great?" Arison asked in disbelief.

"Yeah! It is." Midnight agreed.

Buckbeak nodded. "I got to eat three tasty ferrets and a bunch of bats. And I just saved you _and _two Others from that werewolf."

_Werewolf? _Arison wondered. _What's the difference between a werewolf and a wolf?_

Midnight had something else on her mind though. "Ferrets? Well, I prefer voles but bats are good."

Buckbeak shrugged. "Voles are too small for me."

Arison blinked, he was in disbelief again. _Seriously? They're going to talk about food. _"Uh, guys, this might not be the greatest time to talk about this. Can we just get out of here."

Buckbeak thought about this. "Alright. I can go back to the Others. But will you two do?"

"We need to find our parents." Arison replied.

"And siblings." Midnight added. "We got split up by that werewolf."

Buckbeak got down lower. "Hop on. I can help you find them."


	20. Rat

Rat

Areen weaved through the trees. Claymore wasn't too far behind, but she didn't want to look behind to check on him. She didn't want to see if the wolf was chasing her. That was when she heard him scream. Areen turned around and was relieved to see he hadn't been attacked by the wolf. The wolf wasn't in sight in fact. Claymore had just been hit by branch and fallen.

Areen flew down. A rat that had been running by stopped. "Don't eat me!" he cried, looking horribly terrified.

Areen was meanwhile baffled. He'd said it in their language, but it hadn't sounded quiet right. That was when she recognized him. This was the rat that had been chased by the cat across the lake. The rat meanwhile, had taken advantage of her shock and run off.

Claymore got up, covering his eye with his wing. He noticed her expression. "What?"

"That rat, I can't place it. But something about him seemed . . . wrong."

"That's because he's not really a rat."

The owls' eyes widened and they turned around. The cat was standing there. "He's a . . . oh what did Sirius called him? An animagious, I belief. They're Others that can become an animal."

Areen's jaw dropped in shock. "They can do that?"

The cat shrugged. "Apparently."

"But that's crazy! We don't know thing about them and they can become us?! And they can speak our language when they do!"

"Uh Areen, I know you're pissed off. But we have more important things to worry about. Like I want to find our parents and siblings." Claymore said. At that moment Buckbeak walked up with Arison and Midnight riding him. "Talk about timing."

"Wow." The cat said. He'd clearly never seen a hypogriff before.


	21. Thestrals

Thestrals

(Sorry if I spelled thestrals wrong.)

Cleve flew through the forest with Eva. Actually, Eva wasn't doing much in the way of flapping, but as long as she kept her wings open she was easy to pull.

Cleve came into a clearing in the forest, and stopped flying. Eva blinked. "Huh? Are we safe?"

Cleve looked at the creatures in front of him. They looked a little like horses with wings, except very dead like. "I don't know." He replied honestly. He let go of Eva, she was staying up on her own. "Excuse me," he called out to the creatures. A few of them turned to him. "Not to sound rude, but could you tell me what you are?"

"What's what?" Eva asked. "I don't see anyone."

One of the creatures walked up to him. "We're called thesterals."

"And Eva, why can't she see you?"

"What can't I see?" Eva asked.

"We can only be seen if you've seen someone die."

"Oh." Cleve swallowed, remembering his brother.

"Da? What is it? You're scaring me."

Cleve sighed. "We have to go." He told the thestral. He flew to Eva and as they flew away he explained what he had seen.


	22. Dementors

Dementors

Twilight and Elna flew through the forest, Twilight could tell there was a clearing up ahead. What he couldn't tell, was that there were dementors up ahead.

All of a sudden, Twilight felt horribly sad. _What the- _He didn't get to finish his thought. he was suddenly remembering all the saddest moments of his live. He went yeep, smashing to the ground near the lake in the clearing.

"Twilight!" Elna cried. She flew down towards him. That was when she started remembering all the sad things that had happened to her. She didn't have as many as Twilight, but she had a fair amount of them. She landed next to Twilight and tried not to cry.

That was when something lit up nearby. Elna looked up. It was an Other, there was a stag made out of light coming from his wand. The stag charged out at some dark cloaked figures. _How did we miss them? _Elna wondered. She nudged Twilight. "Look."

Twilight looked up and his eyes widened. "There are two of the same Other!"

"Wait what?" Elna looked at the Other with the stag. On the opposite side of the lake, the same Other was lying down. "How is that even possible?"

Twilight shrugged. He was feeling much less sad now that the cloaked figures were gone. "Beats me."


	23. Good Bye

Good Bye

Buckbeak flew over the forest. The owls who could fly did, Midnight and Flame meanwhile stayed on his back.

"Look, there they are!" Otulissa pointed with a wing towards Twilight and Elna.

They flew lower. "Mom! Da!" Midnight cried. She leaned over and fell right off Buckbeak.

"Midnight!" Flame cried.

Twilight and Elna looked up as Midnight fell down. She spread her wings, and her fall slowed. She landed, taking a few gasping breathes. "Looks like someone will be able to star branching." Twilight said.

Midnight smiled. The other owls, and Buckbeak, came down. Flame jumped off. "You're alright!" he wrapped his wings around Midnight in a hug.

Midnight looked a little embarrassed. "Yeah, I'm fine. You can let go now."

Buckbeak gave a soft laugh. Then he lifted his head and looked towards the Others. They were running back into the trees, and calling for him. "I have to go now."

Otulissa nodded. "We can get back home on our own."

Arison looked up at Buckbeak. "We'll be able to visit you again. Won't we?"

Buckbeak nodded. "I don't see why not. But you might not want to come back right away. The Others aren't here for the warmest part of the year."

"We'll miss you." Arison said.

"Bye Buckbeak!" Midnight waved her wing. Once the other owls were finished saying their good byes Buckbeak ran after the Others.

Twilight walked up to the owlets. "Come on. Let's go home."


	24. A New Chaw

A New Chaw

(Yeah, all of these are getting shorter, but 5 and 7 will be the longest, most likely. I'll be honest, I don't even care about the length of these anymore.)

The owls sat eating their first light meal. It was a few days after they'd said good bye to Buckbeak. The owlets had tried to visit again, but Buckbeak hadn't been there. Hedwig had told them he'd gone flying away with an Other she didn't recognize on his back.

Soren walked up to the front of the hollow. The owls turned to him; he would only be there instead of with his family if he was making an announcement. But he hadn't made one of those since the first time they'd gone through the portal, and every owl in the tree had wanted an explanation. This puzzled most of the owls there, except the ones in the parliament. He'd talked about this with them earlier.

Soren didn't really like making announcements, but this one was kind of important. "Alright everyone, as you all know, there is a portal that takes us back in time under the tree. At first it wasn't a huge deal, but it keeps affecting our life. Considering this, we have decided to make a new chaw. One that covers things from the time of the Others and will have a tour around Hogwarts." There was a good deal of murmurs at that. Everyone knew about the portal, but really, not a lot of owls had gone through. Soren continued. "It's important to remember, this will be an optional chaw. Since Elna lived in that time, she will lead the chaw."

Everyone turned to Elna, her face had light up. "Thank you Soren."

Soren nodded. He knew already, there would be at least six owls in her chaw.


End file.
